The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Stereophonics’. ‘Stereophonics’, identified as 21214-0 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety, identified as ‘P301D2,’ is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as a white single. The male parent of the new variety, identified as ‘P381D6,’ is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as a white single with longer ray florets. The new variety ‘Stereophonics’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.